


Pit-Stop, Clothe-Job

by PR0F_GMK54



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PR0F_GMK54/pseuds/PR0F_GMK54
Summary: Far from Home: While taking a stop on his European School trip to receive his stealth-suit. Peter and the Seamstress find themselves having a very memorable experience.





	Pit-Stop, Clothe-Job

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, wrote a quick oneshot after seeing Spider-man Far-From-Home and finally got around to releasing it. Based on that one scene where Peter gets his Stealth-Suit from that hot blonde older European girl who'll be referred to as the Seamstress. Thought it was fun, and this was a nice little distraction to write for. So hopefully you enjoy it.

"Take off your clothes," The Seamstress stated with an impatient and annoyed expression, arms crossed as she gave Peter a glare that imminently had the teen shutting up with his complaints and undoing his pants. Taking them off in haste as awkwardly as he could.

The Seamstress could only roll her eyes as she looked away, hoping it would get the teen to calm down and not worry about trivial privacy as he stripped down next right next to her, her shoulder-length blonde hair flowing with the turn of her head. She was informed beforehand that of Spiderman's age. But, considering he had stood with, fought besides _and_ against the Avengers, she had thought he would at least know when to get down to business and not act like a well.

Non-social, hormonal, teenage nerd.

Shifting her weight on one leg and pushing her hip out to the side unconsciously as her tight black sweater and skinny jeans exemplified her sharp curves and figures. The Seamstress took a side-eyed glance on the teenage superhero to see his current progress. A slight smirk taking her lips as she saw the tidy-whities Peter had on as he had turned his back to her. While pulling up the black pants he had. And while they weren't all that tight. She could appreciate the nice ass he possessed underneath.

The numerous looks and peeks he had given her had not gone unnoticed. So she believed a little admiring of her own was acceptable.

"Oh, hey, how do I look?"

The nervous sound voice had the Seamstress fully turned her head to Peter. Who was now fully clothed in his new, all black, stealth-suit. His mask covering his facial expression, but by the lower outstretching his hands, she could tell he was a bit nervous.

Tilting her head sideways and cupping her cheek, she expected how he looked in her custom-tailor outfit. Her expression was one of analyzation.

"I say it looks good," She simply told him, her unique accent making her stand out to Peter more than she already did, "But looks are only one part, how's it feel, comfortable?" She added with a bit of genuine concern, "I did only have around a day to make this to your specific measurements." She added.

And even though she couldn't see his face, the way his shoulders seemed to stiff up with his head popping up was enough for her to realize something she had said had surprised him, learning what it was when he asked in a hurried tone, "You have my measurements?"

She gave him a look. Peter immediately realizing the flaw of his question as he looked away, "Of course you do, why wouldn't you."

She did work for Nick Fury, after all, that man probably knew things about himself that even Peter didn't know.

"So, how does it feel?" The Seamstress asked again.

Peter let out a surprised,_ "Uh!"_. Realizing he had forgotten the question as he did some quick light motions to test the feel of his suit.

"Feels good," He answered, lightly having his body move up and down in place while bouncing on his toes to try and calm his body down from the quick rush of energy he just had it experience, though some of that energy seemed to go to his mouth as without realizing it, he added, "Little tight around my little web-slinger though,"

Silence filled the room as even under his mask, the Seamstress could tell they widen in realization at what he just said. Her eyes similar widening a bit in shock at his words as they just stared at each other.

Peter quickly removed his mask, his cheeks flared up with embarrassment as his arms imminently extended outwards in defensive and attempting to calm her before she pounded him into oblivion, "I'm so sorry, that did not come out right." He tried to say explain, moving a bit back towards the wall.

However, the Seamstress merely kept looking at him with a somewhat stunned expression. Still taking in his words as Peter became more and more anxious with her continued silence. Wondering if he should try and escape before she could do him harm. Before her expression finally changed, her eyes narrowing at him as she slowly walked towards him.

She had her hips sway with every slow, sensually step. Her gaze focused as she used her superior height to look down on him. Peter shrinking down from her looks as he kept walking back until he was finally forced against the wall. Not able to move away in time as the Blonde Seamstress was upon him. Never looking away from him as she placed her hands on either side of his head, preventing him from escape as she stared him down.

Peter was terrified, his breathing now becoming a bit erratic as his mind was going crazy with potential possibilities of how this could end, most of them not good.

However, none of those possibilities were even close to the one that happened, shock ringing through his face as she asked, "Tight around your, little web-slinger, you said?" Her tone a bit playful with a hint of sensualization as she tilted her head a bit sideways at him. Waiting for his response.

He didn't know what to say, so he went with honesty, and gave a simple nod.

The Seamstress quickly fell to her knees, her hands gripping and working around his waist as Peter's mouth fell in shock, not able to say anything as his eyes widen as her thin hands unbuckling his belt with relative ease, the rational mind in him saying that probably caused she made it. But it could offer no explanation as to why she pulled both his pants and underwear down with a firm tug to now hang around his thighs.

"Ah, I think I found the problem." She simply stated as his clear erection stood tall and ready right in front of her. Pulsing with anticipation for a release. She had to admit, she was a bit impressed, seems those enhanced features he got from his powers didn't just go to his muscles. She wouldn't be able to call this a little, web slinger anymore. Especially when it looked as though it wasn't even at full length yet.

"Let's see if we can fix that little problem," She teasingly said, and without warning, she took his cock inside her mouth in one fell gulp. Peter let out a surprised gasp, followed by a loud moan as he felt his prick engulfed in her warm cavern as her tongue swirled aggressively and expertly around his tip. His legs buckling even with his super strength as he tried not to lose his mind to the intense feeling he was experiencing. Letting out a series of moans she began to bob her head up and down at a brisk pace.

The sound of slurping began to join the super-teen's moans as the Seamstress continued her blowjob, taking more and more of his shaft with each descent. Her nose being filled with his musky scent as she felt herself start to get a little excited down at her core. Her life in S.H.E.I.L.D. and now with apart of Fury's gang had her crossing paths with a wide variety of people, and her sex-life was almost never boring. But she had to admit, she couldn't help but feel a bit excited at what she was doing. As this was the first time she had down anything sexual with a superhero.

Even if he was on the younger side. But hey, he at least looked good, and he definitely was no slouch in the stamina department. It wasn't hard to tell from his constant stuttering and half-interrupted protests and shaky stance that it seemed this wasn't all that experienced. But even when she started deepthroating him, squeezing her throat around his crown as her nose pressed against his groin. His moans overpowered her slurps and gagging as his eyes started to roll to the back of his head. Except she only felt him harden more in her mouth. Her upper hole now having a bit of trouble accommodating his full size as her blowjob only didn't seem it would be enough to bring him over the edge at this rate.

It hurt her pride a bit. Especially considering his age. But hey, she used to a S.H.E.I.L.D. agent and now worked with the man who used to run it. Her pride got hurt more often than not. What mattered was whether she let it slow her down.

She didn't waste a second in making her next move as she let go of his now saliva covered cock with a "Pop". A groan of relief and disappointment leaving Peter's lips from the loss of the intense pleasure he was feeling. His chest rising and falling with the pants he was giving as he looked down at her in anticipation. Not knowing what to do and hoping she would have some sort of solution to the massive relief he now so desperately needed.

Peter gave a light groan as her thin hand clasp his cock, giving him a light blowjob to help soothe the ache she saw he now held. Looking up at him with soft sensually expression as she said, "It seems you really are enhanced, I can't remember the last time someone was able to resist my blowjobs like that, I'm impressed, especially considering your age. But I guess that's what superpowers can do."

Peter could only grin nervously at her words, not knowing if he should feel pride or embarrassment as she smiled up at him, her hand moving up and down his shaft with expertise. Her smirk causing him to shiver a bit as he felt powerless under her gaze. Ironic considering he was clearly the stronger of the too. Physically at least, mentally, it seemed she had him beat.

Peter winced and shut his eyes as her fingers suddenly tightened around shafts, applying more pressure he was expected in a way her mouth had not. The Seamstress chuckling at his reaction, "Uh, don't worry, just getting you a bit ready, I know just how to fix this little problem of yours right here, and take of one I'm feeling right now."

Not giving him a moment to respond, the Blonde vixen that had just turned gave Peter the best blowjob he thought he was ever gonna get. Got up with flawless grace and speed, taking a moment to give him a sensual look, licking the lips that had just been used to pleasure his dick moments ago. Before turning around and walking towards a nearby table. Giving a sensual sway to her hips to give attention and show her current fling her shapely backside as it strained against her skinny-jeans.

Finally reaching her destination, she turned her head halfway back, looking at the stunned Hero with one narrow eye. Making sure he was paying attention as her hands grabbed the sidebands of her pants. Making a show of pulling them down as she shimmied and wiggled her hips for him. Smirking at the way his eyes lit up as her pale, round and firm butt was finally exposed as she let her pants and panties hang around her upper thighs.

Kept a single eye gazed on him as she bent forward on the table in front of her. Having one hand help hold her up while the other traveled to her back, giving her ass a light playful smack as it jiggled on display for him. God she was glad she enjoyed foreplay and teasing so much. Loving the ways his inexperienced eyes seemed to almost pop out of his head from her antics.

Still, they were on a bit of a time-table, so she would have to cut to the chase.

Gripping one of her asscheeks, she pulled it out to the sides, exposing her folds to Peter as he could only suck in his lips at the sight. Noticing the way they seemed a bit wet as he could see the faintest of trickles running down her thigh. His dick pulsing so hard at the sight it was starting to hurt. Luckily for him, it would seem the Seamstress now had a solution for the problem as she said, "I think you know what to do, right?"

Peter could feel his mind go into autopilot as he simply nodded in silence.

She smirked, "Good, now get over here and pound me, we don't have much time so you can be a little rough, I can handle it. Plus I trust you not to break me."

Peter knew what he was about to do was so wrong on so many levels. He was a socially awkward kid who came on this trip with the plan to confess his feelings to the girl he liked just a few meters away on the outside. But now, he was about to bang this hot older chick he had met not even 10 minutes ago in a room while his classmates used the bathroom in the building right next to the one he was in.

Part of him was still telling him to leave and forget any of these ever happened. But, despite being Spiderman, the hero that Ironman entrusted to help lead the next generation. He was still a hormonal male teen. And right now, there was nothing he could do to stop his legs as they moved forward toward the blonde. No words exchanged between the two as his gloved hands firmly gripped her hips while he lined himself up. Taking a moment to ready himself as he noticed the light look of anticipation his blonde partner seemed to have on her face, biting her lip slightly as she rubbed her thighs.

And so, Peter decided it was now or never. And so, he gave his hips a firm thrust forward and buried his length inside of her in one fell go. A surprised gasp emitted from both this lips as they each of their bodies shivered from the intense feeling. Peter from how tightly and lovely her walls seemed to squeeze around his shaft. Seemingly massaging it in a warm, wet environment. While for the Seamstress. She could only hang her head down and have both her hands grip the edge of the table tightly. Her mouth agape with deep breaths as she tried to get accustomed to his size. Finding it a bit more difficult than she originally planned.

It didn't take long for Peter to start moving his hips, letting the numerous hours of online, _classes_, guide his movements. Making sure to try and steady himself and not lose complete control in his lust. His thrust starting with slow, half pull-outs before reinserting himself back in completely. Letting them both get used to the pleasure they were feeling as their light panting began filling the room.

Eventually though, those pants turned into moans, which increased in volume and intensity along with his thrusts. Which were becoming harder, longer, and deeper with each passing thrust of his hips. Till eventually the sounds of his hips slapping against her ass were ringing as loud as the moans she was letting out.

Peter was in ecstasy, never had he felt something so good. The way her walls coaxed his pulsing dick as he went in and out, the ripple of skin on her butt that looked entrancing to his eyes, while her body shook along with the table she was leaned against with each descending thrust, the sounds she was emitting music to his ears. He could only smirk in pride in his current situation. Not able to believe how good he appeared to be performing. He would've thought he had messed something up by now due to his nervousness. But from the way his Blonde lover seemed to be voicing her approval, occasionally uttering things such as_ "Harder", "Deeper"__,_ and_ "Fuck"_. It seemed he was doing more than well enough.

The Seamstress though, couldn't believe how good she was feeling. She had thought this was gonna be a quick, stress relief and fun romp that would've been something she could look back on with a small playful smile. But this kid was doing a number on her, and not just because he was pretty well endowed, though that certainly helps. But he somehow was hitting her in just the right sports. Rubbing against her bumps with just the right intensity. And moving his hips just fast enough that she would barely be recovering from his last thrust before the next one overwhelmed her.

It was by far the best first time she ever had with a partner. And even then, her best lovers were barely able to give better experiences just because they learned what she liked. And if she and Peter had a couple of more flings, she was sure he would be able to surpass them.

It was by far the best first time she ever had with a partner. And even then, her best lovers were barely able to give better experiences just because they learned what she liked. And if she and Peter had a couple of more flings, she was sure he would be able to surpass them.

_'Man, guess having sex with a superhero really is an experience, and this kid isn't even all that experienced yet!' _She thought, letting out a particular loud gasp as Peter gave her a particularly hard thrust that had legs buckling while her grip on the table tighten, _'Well, either way, better enjoy it while it lasts.'_

And she did. Letting Peter go all out on her pussy as she just basked in the pleasure. She couldn't help the stupid smile that came on her face as she heard him grunting and trying to control himself. No doubt wanting the experience to last as long as he could while also trying to get the most out of it. And while she would've loved to have a whole night to see what else he could do. They were on a timetable and they were running out. So she would need to help out give them both a release before time ran out and cut them off.

Expertly, she was able to readjusted herself, having her upper body bend more down against the table, making it so that his thrust would now have more of a downwards angle that would no doubt add more force to his thrusts. While at the same time, taking note of this rhythm, before joining in as her hips started to move back and forward and met his own. Peter and the Seamstress letting out a series of collective moans as their now joints efforts allowed them to feel pleasure neither could on their own or without the assistance of the other. Peter now reach even deeper to the point the Blonde was sure he was poking her womb with his crown.

It was enough to make them both start feeling their releases start to build up, the loss of their joint rhythm becoming muddled by more frantic thrusts. Peter's hips moving like pistons while also looking like a blur, their force and intensity causing the Seamstress to now squeal and gasp from pleasure as she was feeling her floodgates almost ready to burst, with Peter right behind her.

The two were just ready to let it loose and end this amazing fling. They just needed a couple of more seconds.

But a couple of seconds were all that were needed to disrupt them.

The sound of footsteps from the outside and loud creaking of wood was just barely able to be registered between the two. Who both quickly ceased their actions and looked towards the door in fearful anticipation, almost frozen like a deer in headlights. However, they weren't simple dear. As the Seamstress was just about ready to grab the gun around her thigh and take out the intruder who had just ruined what could've been the best orgasm she could ever experience.

Thankfully though, for both her and the poor schmuck who was opening the door. Peter thought of a much better alternative. As he quickly used his already activated web shooter, having one of his hands wrapped around his lover's waist while the other aimed towards the upper corner of the room in the direction of the door. Its placement being the whoever opened it would have to walk deeper into the room and directly up if they wanted to see them.

The Blonde letting out a surprised yet thankfully muffled gasp as Peter whisked both and her to the designated corner. Lifting her off her feet and having her get pressed against the corner. With the wall on one side while Peter pressed himself on her other, sandwiching her between both. His legs and one arm pinning them against the surface while he had the other now wrap around her upper chest to keep her secured while also covering her mouth to prevent her from making any noise. All while their sexes were still connected.

It was too much for her. The sudden change in position that caught her off guard, the way their bodies were now pressed against one another as she now was able to feel his developed chest under his suit pressed against her back, and how he was buried deep inside of her than ever before. Not to mention almost getting caught.

She couldn't stop herself from what would've been a loud scream, had it not been muffled from his hand as her body shook and spasmed against him and the wall. Her floodgates being busted she came all over him. Drenching his buried cock in her juices, with some seeping out to trickling down her thighs and stain his groan.

She went limp against him, eyes rolled to the back of her head as the orgasm was too much for her to keep her head straight for now.

Peter bit his lip as he inwardly cursed out in frustration. He so desperately wanted to join his current lover in a release, the way her walls continued to spasm and try and milk out his release for all it was worth was one of the hardest challenges he felt like he ever faced. Just barely overcoming the want for pleasure in the need for their privacy as he knew there was no way he could keep them hidden if he let loose. Looking back down towards the ground and few shadowy figures standing in the door entrance. And from the sound of their voice, he quickly identified them.

_"Huh, I was sure I saw Peter come in here, there was also some nice looking European girl standing at the entrance as well," _He heard Brad state with confusion in his voice, of course, the guy who he was competing with for MJ was the one who had just denied him a release with his current fling. However, it was the other voice that turned his frustration into anger.

_"What, puny Parker with some hot Europen chick? That more unbelievable than Spiderman not saving the day."_ Flash's voice rung out with arrogance,_ "He's probably taking some nasty dump in the bathroom. Come on, let's head back to the bus and call him out on it when he's the last to get back on."_

The fading rings of footsteps along with the creaking and slam of the door was enough confirmation to the two that they had left, regaining their privacy as Peter let out a sigh of relief. While also letting out a groan of frustration. Not only would he have to deal with Flash's annoying remarks when he caught back on the bus. But now he would have to deal with a painful erection as well. He was out of time, and he would need to change back into his clothes.

However, before he could gently bring the two of them down, a soft gentle touch of on his cheek had him looking back up. Finding himself gazing into the narrow yet soft eyes of his Blonde lover. Who had seemingly regained her senses as she turned her head back to look at him.

"Seems as though we're outta time," She solemnly stated, Peter looked away in disappointment as she seemed ready to end their actions. He needed to get dressed and she already had her release. However, she surprised him as she used the hand on his cheek to force him to look back towards her as her solemn gaze was now replaced with a foxy grin, "But considering it seems you're gonna be late already, and Dimitri will definitely not leave you behind, you might as well finish up." She told him, referencing his current, _bus driver_, courtesy of Nick Fury.

He looked at her in surprise while she only smiled back, "Show me what you can do, Spider-man."

Peter could only grin back. So, thinking fast, he quickly repositioned himself and the Seamstress as he leaned back from the wall, letting his body go perpendicular to is as his arm let go. Now only holding himself up by his legs as he used the new space and freedom to rotate the older woman on his lap. Having her give a surprised shriek and giggle as he lifted her legs up and had her rotate around her lap so that she was facing him. Before quickly grabbing the sides of her pulled down pants around her thighs and pulling them apart, ripping the fabric in half and letting it fall to the ground below them., exposing her full, bare, long slender legs to him.

She almost voiced a complaint, as thoses pants were some of her favorites. However, the only thing she could do was gasp in surprise as Peter suddenly webbed both her hands to the wall behind her, them trapped above her head. Giving a moan as he brought himself back from his perpendicular grip to the wall and sandwiching her in between it and himself. The teen smirking as he felt her perky chest yet unfortunately still covered chest press against his own. He would've torn the fabric off and exposed her perky mounds if he wanted, but he felt like he had already ruined her pants and didn't want to do more damage. Besides, the look on her face was more than enough to please him as her covered breasts jiggled on display from his thrusts.

He wasted no time in this new position. And so, hooking his arms under her bare thighs and sticking his hands to her shapely back, he had her bouncing up and down his lap against the wall. Pulling her up and down with his grip while his bent legs had him pistoning in and out of her pussy with aggression and need he never felt before. He wanted to cum, he wanted her to cum, Flash said it was impossible for him to be with some European girl? Well, who was the one that had said Girl moaning like crazy as her dangling tongue was flailing out of her open mouth as she was fucked like never before.

"Ah! Ahh! AHH! FUCK!" The Seamstress screamed as she was ragdolled around, unable to move her body as her hands were trapped by his webs, while her hips and lower body were controlled by his grip. When she told him to show him what he could do, she was certainly not expecting this. It was unlike anything she ever experienced before.

And she loved it.

"Fuck me!" She begged with a harsh grunt and moan, wrapping her slender legs around his waist and using their strength to help pull herself down on his upwards thrusts, making the sound of their skin slaps louder while her moans were becoming screams. She was still sensitive from her previous orgasm, and the number he was doing on her now was making her sure she would experience another in no time. So she felt it fair to try and help him get at least one as she squeezed her inner velvet walls as tightly as she could.

And it seemed to be working, as throughout his deep panting and frantic thrust, he grunted out a warning, "I'm, _huh_, I'm getting close,"

"Do it," She simply told him, not even looking at him as her head flailed around from his thrust, "Give it to me,"

Peter didn't need to be told twice, and so, letting himself have just a few more pumps, he had himself pressed tightly against his Blonde lover, immobilizing any movement she could have as he buried himself deep inside of her. Giving a loud grunt as he felt his member pulse and twitch violently before shooting wave after wave of sticky, webs into her core. An action that had the Seamstress crying in ecstasy as her mouth went wide in an_ 'O', _her wrapped legs gripping him more tightly than ever before as she used her strength to bring him even closer against her. Doing her best to try and seal off any opening between their sexes as she came all over his cock once again and received his youthful seed. Further painting her walls and his member with their mixed juices.

The sound of deep, loud and long breathes of the two were all that was heard. The faces red in exhaustion as sweat glistened on their skin, their hair disheveled as the smell of their actions rang across into their nose. The only thing keeping them up on the wall was how tense their bodies still were. With Peter doing everything in his power to keep himself clinging onto the wall and making sure to support the lovely Blonde who had given him a once and a lifetime experience. Lest she be left dangling by her hands by his webs.

"Wow, that was, _huh_, amazing." Peter panted out, not able to even bring a smile on his face as he was still trying to recover.

The Seamstress though, chuckled at his words, looking at him with a wide grin, "You're telling me, kid, I can't remember the last time someone took me as good as this," She told him before simply breathing out a _"Gods,"_

However, the sound of a bus horn honking brought both of them out of their post-orgasmic bliss, and they realized what they had to do. And so, readjusting his grip on the Seamstress, Peter quickly inspected his web-shooters, before finding a small button that he pressed. Aiming the nozzle at the Blonde's trapped wrist, he pressed down on the triggers and had the nozzle release some sort of spray. The Seamstress immediately feeling the strength of his webs weakening around her wrist. Before she was able to pull them off the wall with a firm tug. Gravity almost threatening to bring her down to the ground till Peter caught her just in time.

He gave the Seamstress a small grin, one which she returned with a smile as he quickly brought both of them down next to the table they had fucked against earlier. Gently placing her butt atop of the wooden furniture before finally disconnecting their sexes since they first began. The two giving a light moan and groan at the loss of something they had grown familiar with. Peter taking a moment to admire the way their combined juices flowed out of her well-pounded snatch.

The Seamstress rolled her eyes a bit happily at his gaze, "While I get that want to bask in your glory, you're on a timetable," She warned, bringing the teen-hero out of his gaze as his eyes widened in realization, "Now hurry up and get out of here before they come here again looking for you."

Peter quickly made his way to his piled clothes as he quickly undressed and redressed as best he could. The Seamstress leaned back against the table with her arms holding her up as she watched him with a small smile. Wanting to keep her gaze on the person who just gave her one of the best fucks of her life before he left through those doors and out of her life for the time being.

Eventually, though, he was fully dressed, his new stealth-suit now hidden in his bag as he walked towards the door with a brisk pace, stopping halfway tot turn and look at her with an uncertain stare. Clearly wanting to say something but also finding himself stunned by how she looked.

She decided to have a bit more fun, "I'd offer you a chance to take a picture," She suggested surprising Peter by the offer, only to be disappointed by what she said next, "But considering how Nick Fury observers both of us pretty closely, it be wise to not risk that," She added, however, she gave a bit of a grin as she knew how to cheer him up, "But that doesn't mean you can't take a mental picture."

Repositioning herself, the Seamstress leaned back towards the table while arching her chest upwards, proudly showing off her covered mounds to him while also shooting one leg upwards and while bending the other. Making sure to spread her thighs just enough for him to see the hole he had pounded like no of her lovers had done before. Finishing her little look with a small smirk, "You got me, Parker," She told him with a sultry whisper as she showed off her body to him, a body that she was glad to have given him.

Peter's eyes were stunned as he did his best to burn the image into his mind. Until eventually, she laughed and brought her legs inwards to her chest, hugging it close to prevent him from getting any more looks at her pussy and covered twin mounds.

Looking at him with a playful smile and saying, "Nice meeting you, Peter."

Peter could only offer up a sad smile, "Nice to meet you two, thanks for everything." He honestly told her, before making his way out and opening the door. Taking one last look at the Blonde that he would always remember, seeing her still smiling at him as he gave a small one, before closing the door and disappearing from each other's view.

The Seamstress simply laid down on her table. Not feeling in the mood to get up as she decided to rest her body after the amazing session she just had. Taking a glance at her torn pants on the ground next to her. While she was still a little miffed at their destruction, the pounding she received in exchange was worth it. Plus she had spares in the closet so it wasn't like she'd go home pantless. However, she noticed something missing in the pile.

Her panties.

She chuckled in realization, seemed that little Superhero had decided that if he couldn't get a picture, he'd take a souvenir instead. Not that she could blame him, in all honesty, she wasn't all that mad. Finding herself liking the thought of him jerking off to her underwear. Still, she would've preferred to be the one jerking him off instead.

"Maybe I can ask Fury for the option to relocate, see if Spiderman wants some more, suits or his own personal tailor. I'd be happy than happy to offer him that." She said to herself, laying herself back on the table as her hands went behind her head, hearing the sound of a bus revving its engine and starting to roll away from the outside.

Today, was a spectacular day.


End file.
